Alone Roy Harper x Reader
by GiGiReeds
Summary: Reader is in a depressed state and constantly asks Roy to leave her alone, and finally, he does. This was based on the song “I’m in love with you.” By Kina.


"I want to be alone."

Those words slipped out of your mouth like a laugh, a reaction. It pushed everyone away. It shattered hearts, hurt feelings and it gave you what you wanted. Isolation.

Depression came and went, but when it was here, it couldn't be any worse.

You used to be so happy, so bright and cheerful. You were the light of the life of people around you. Not until a certain accident changed you.

You became depressed, and nobody could help you because you made sure everyone stayed away from you. And they did. All of them did.

Except for one.

Roy Harper. He had been your boyfriend for quite a while, but since you've become depressed the anniversaries, the little birthday celebrations you used to have just between the two of you, the time the both of you would spend sprawled on the couch watching TV and even when the TV wasn't even on, and it was just the two of you, talking. All of that had stopped, because all you wanted was to be alone. You tried to push him away, but he stayed with you, through all of it.

Yet it was still here.

There was a knock at the door that disturbed you from staring at the ceiling, negative thoughts just running through your head. Nothing new about it. You stayed there on your couch, hoping that if you waited it out long enough, whoever it was that was outside would just go away.

But he didn't. For the next ten minutes, the doorbell just kept ringing, although now, you knew who was at the door. Your boyfriend, Roy Harper. He wouldn't give up on you, no matter how hard you tried to push him away. You kind of appreciate it, you knew deep inside, but that small feeling wasn't strong enough to change the way you acted.

"(Y/N), I know you're in there." Roy says from outside. Of course you were in here. Where else would you be? You wouldn't even go out to buy yourself food to eat. You sigh as you lazily dragged yourself towards the door, opening it just as slowly. You moved to the side as you allowed Roy to enter your apartment. Like a routine, he immediately went to sit on the couch. This happened everyday. He placed the bag of food he always brought you on your coffee table.

"How do you feel?" He asks, turning to you as you dragged yourself back towards the couch.

"Please, just go away. And leave me alone."

The words stung. They always did. You could see the heartbreak in his eyes. You knew you hurt him. You had completely ignored his question. He always asked you the same thing every time, everday. He wanted to know if you were okay. And you said the same thing every time.

He came to your house everyday. But not for the same reason he used to. Nowadays, he would just come to bring you food, make sure you didn't starve. You meant the world to him, and he just wanted to know that you were okay, silently hoping that one day the old you would come back to him.

For a while, the two of you just sat there. You staring at the wall, and Roy battling with his thoughts, though you were oblivious to that, as usual. But finally, Roy broke the silence. He got up off your couch.

"Okay. I'll... I'll leave you alone." he said, as he struggled to get the next word out, it looked like it pained him to say it, "Forever."

You simply didn't react, though inside, you could feel your heart clenching. Tears threatening to spill from your eyes, but no, you wouldn't let that happen for a second. You were forced to be this stone, this emotionless rock.

"Just know that I won't ever forget you." Roy said, kissing your forehead and walking towards the door, "I love you."

And just like that, he was gone. The man who had once been the love of your life, before you became this trainwreck of a person.

You had finally pushed that last person who hung on, out of your life. You had pushed him over the edge and now you'll never see him again.

He was the only person who was willing and patient enough to be with you daily. His dedication, his devotion, his love for you was incredible, and it went towards the ends of the earth. He knew that deep inside, you were there. The old you, the one he fell in love with all those years ago. But that version of you had become weak and soon, it died out. Like a flame that had been slowly been blown out.

But as that tear finally slipped down your cheek, you couldn't even bother to wipe it away, because no one would be there to see it. You had finally gotten your wish.

You were alone.


End file.
